Zvjezdani Ratovi: Epizoda VII Sila Se Budi
thumb|250px Zvjezdani Ratovi: Epizoda VII Sila Se Budi, promovirana samo kao Zvjezdani Ratovi: Sila Se Budi, sedmi je film u sagi Zvjezdanih ratova i prvi u iz nadolazeće trilogije Zvjezdanih Ratova. Film je režirao J.J. Abrams; koautori Abrams, Lawrence Kasdan i Arndt]; i producirala predsjednica Lucasfilma Kathleen Kennedy i Bad Robot Productionsa. Filmske zvijezde Harrison Ford, Mark Hamill, Carrie Fisher, Anthony Daniels i Peter Mayhew ponovili su svoje izvorne uloge. Izvorni glumci pridružili su se niz novih glumaca, uključujući Adama Drivera, Daisy Ridley, John Boyega i Oscar Isaac, među mnogim drugim. Priča počinje trideset godina nakon događaja Zvjezdanih Ratova: Epizoda VI Povratak Jedija. Prvi Reda ustao je iz pepela Galaktičkog Carstva, a suprotstavlja mu se generalica Leia Organa i Otpor, oboje traže da pronađu nestalog Jedi Učitelja Luke Skywalkera. Usred ove pretrage, novi junaci pojavljuju se u obliku Reya, koja je Silo osjetljiva skupljačica otpada na Jakkuu; Finn, olujni jurišnik koji je prebjegao iz Prvoga Reda i Poe Dameron, najbolji pilot u Otporu. Njima pomažu Han Solo u potrazi za Skywalkerom i njihovom misijom da unište novo superoružje Prvog Reda, Starkiller Bazu, koje cilja Novu Republiku i Otpor za uništenje. Suprotstavljajući se zlikovcima kao što je Kylo Ren, tamni ratnik s misterioznom prošlošću; i general Armitage Hux, zapovjednik Starkiller Baze. Filmska priča će se nastaviti u Zvjezdanim Ratovima: Episoda VIII Posljednjem Jediju i Zvjezdani Ratovi: Episoda IX 15. prosinca 2017 i 2019, respektivno. Unatoč početku tvrdeći da je priča o Zvjezdanim Ratovima završila iskupljenjem Anakina Skywalkera u Povratku Jedija i nakon što je godinama odbijao špekulacije da će postojati još jedan film, kreator Zvjezdanih Ratova George Lucas započeo je rad na Epizodi VII 2011. godine kako bi se povećala vrijednost Lucasfilm prije nego što ga je prodao tvrtki Walt Disney, iako će Disney kasnije izabrati da ne koriste Lucasovu priču. Akvizicija je finalizirana 30. listopada 2012., a Disney i Lucasfilm službeno su objavili Epizodu VII i nastavak trilogije isti dan. Lucasfilm je kasnije priopćio kako će film biti originalna priča koja nije vezana za kontinuitet Zvjezdanih Ratova Proširenog svemira, koji je preimenovan kao ne-kanonski Zvjezdani Ratovi Legende. Sila Se Budi objavljena je 17. prosinca 2015. u Ujedinjenom Kraljevstvu, Meksiku, Latinskoj Americi i azijskim zemljama; 18. prosinca 2015. u Sjevernoj Americi; i 9. siječnja 2016. u Kini. Neka sjevernoamerička kina ponudili su posebne ograničene predodređene predstave uvečer 17. prosinca umjesto tradicionalnog ponoćnog prikazivanja. Film je dobio široko rasprostranjenu kritičku pohvalu nakon puštanja na slobodu i bio je golemi uspjeh u box officeu, postajući najviši film koji se u cijeloj dobi pojavio u Sjevernoj Americi kada nije prilagođen inflaciji. U svijetu, film je treći najveći bruto zarada svih vremena kada nije prilagođen inflaciji. Trenutno je najveći nastavak redoslijeda svih vremena i prvog filma Zvjezdanih Ratova otkako je Fantomska Prijetnja film s najviše godišnje zarade otkako je pušten širom svijeta. Razvoj 30. listopada 2012, The Walt Disney Company je izjavio da je, za 4.05 bilijuna američkih dolara, od kretora Zvjezdanih ratova, George Lucasa, kupio Lucasfilm Ltd., produkcijsku kuća koja je kreirala Star Wars franšizu.Objavljeno u Disney-ivim novinama. Izjava je objavljena na dan Lucasovog umirovljenja, 31. svibnja 2012, i u kasnijoj objavi da veteranski filmski producent Kathleen Kennedy nasljeđuje Lucasa kao Lucasfilm do-predsjednik, objavljenoj 1. lipnja 2012. Kao dio spjanja kompanija, Disney je otkrio da planira producirati trilogiju filmova kao nastavak na franšizu Zvjezdanih ratova, počevši u 2015. godini. Lucas će ostati uključen kao kretivni konzultant, sa Kennedyem kao izvršnim producentom. U trenutku Disney/Lucasfilm spajanja, Zvjezdani ratovi: Epizoda VII je već nekoliko mjeseci bila u izradi, i Lucas je već napisao nacrt scenarija za priče svakog od tri buduća filma. Kennedy je nedugo nakon objave rekao da je razvojni tim u procesu sastajanja s piscima kako bi se diskutirale ideje za priču. Lucasfilm je 9. studenog 2012. potvrdio da je započela pre-produkcija Zvjezdani ratovi: Epizode VII, i da će scenarista Michael Arndt napisati skriptu za film. Medijske kuće su 8. studenog 2012. prvi puta izvjestile o Arndtovoj uključenosti u pisanju scenarija za film, izjaveći da je Arndt već prijavio 40-50 stranica nacrta scenarija za priču koja će, kako je izvješćeno, dovesti sagu o Skywalker familiji do zaključka u novoj trilogiji. StarWars.com je 25. sijećnja 2013. najavio je da će J.J. Abrams, poznat po svom radu na televizijskoj seriji i nedavnom pridonosu u serijalu filmova , would direct the film; zajedno sa George Lucas komentarom "Ja sam ustrajno bio impresioniran sa J.J.-em kao redateljem i pripovjedaćem. On je idealan izbor za režisiranje novog Star Wars filma i nasljedstvo ne može biti u boljim rukama". Inicijalni izvještaj je objasnio kako će Lawrence Kasdan (koji je napisao secenraije za filmove Epizoda V i Epizoda VI) i Simon Kinberg koproducirati sva tri filma buduće triologije i dijeliti ulogu pisca epizoda VIII i IX. Kinberg je opisao svoju ulogu u procesu: "Ja sam kao priajtlej tima. Ja savjetuljem kod filmova. Radio sam VII: pomogao posložiti priču, čitao skripte, skice u nekim trenucima, i dao moje mišljenje o tome je su li vrijedne." |last=Stack|first=Tim|date=August 4, 2015|accessdate=August 20, 2015}} Dana 24. listopada 2013. je najavljeno da Abrams i Kasdan iznova pišu Arndtovu skriptu. Dana 20. srpnja 2015. George Lucas je u intervuju sa Cinema Blendom otkrio kako je Disney odlučio da neće koristiti njegovu skicu priče za Epizodu VII i osmislili su vlastitu piču umjesto toga. On je kasnije u intervju sa razjasnio: "Orginalna saga je bila o sinu, djeci i unučadi. Ne mislim da je to tajna za ikoga — to je u novelama — i djeca su bila u svojim 20-tima i sve. Ali oni su to usmjerili u drugom smjeru, i ja sam uzbuđen — oni nisu koristili moju priču, pa ne znam što rade." Produkcija Sila se bude je započelo preliminarno snimanje u travnju, 2014. godine, sa poslom druge jedinice održavanom u i . Translated via Google Translate. Dana 25. travnja 2014, Lucasfilm je najavio njihove planove za novi nastavak priče koji isključuje trenutni Prošireni Svemir, i potvrdio da Epizoda VII i njezini nastavci neće prianjati uz niti jedan trenutni nastavak priče. Tome je 29. travnja 2014 usljedilo službeno objavljivanje liste glumaca na filmu. Mark Hamill, Carrie Fisher, Harrison Ford, Kenny Baker, Peter Mayhew i Anthony Daniels će se vratiti kako bi reprizirali svoje uloga kao glavni likovi originalne triologije, i njima će biti pridruženi mnogi novi glumci u vodećim ulogama: John Boyega, Daisy Ridley, Adam Driver, Oscar Isaac, Andy Serkis, Domhnall Gleeson i Max von Sydow. Hamill je komentirao povratak Zvjezdanih ratova: "Dio iskustva [Zvjezdanih ratova] u mom životu je dolazilo iz toga, stavljajući to iza mene. Imali smo početak, sredinu i kraj. I ja sigurno, u milijon godina nisam očekivao povrtak. Mislio sam da čak i kad bi radio više triologija, moja priča je gotova. Denis Lawson je upitan da reprizira svoju ulogu kao Wedge Antilles iz orginalne triologije, ali odbijen, gorovreči kako će ga to samo "dosađivati". Snimanje filma je počelo 16. svibnja 2014 u Pinewood Studiosu . Daniel Mindel—tko je ptethodno radio as Abramsom kao snimatelj—vration se kako bi surađivao sa direktorom na filmu. Kako se izvješćuje, jedna sekvenca filma je snimljena sa kamerama. Iako je Peter Mayhew bio u mogućnosti reprozirati ulogu kao Chewbacca, neke su scene trebale biti snimane sa kaskaderom, zbog Mayhewovih godina i fizičkog zdravlja. Reference Kategorija:Filmovi Kategorija:Budući filmovi